


when you moved in, I think I knew then that everything was and all I want is your time

by sunflowersutra



Series: fotomuseu [1]
Category: Bichinhos no Bichinhosverso - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, soft triste
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 14:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21037523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: if I set fire to these walls right now would I set foot inside your mind?and if you say yes, am I allowed back in?I hate the way it falls down but I like the way it all sounds.





	when you moved in, I think I knew then that everything was and all I want is your time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).

> Eu ainda tô muito assustado como essa música se encaixa tão bem com eles dois e esse rabisquinho. Namoral. Músicas tristes demais.
> 
> (eu te amo muito, meu príncipe Andrej! 💛💙 Espero que goste desse rabisquinho simples sobre um rare ship que está deixando de ser rare 👀)  
(Título: Socks - Dominic Fike)

As poucas caixas se acumulavam no canto do quarto e Andrej havia acabado de depositar a última na pilha antes de se jogar, exausto, ao lado de Arthur no colchão que ainda estava no chão. Embora já morasse naquele apartamento minúsculo há um tempo considerável, o estudante não tinha se esforçado muito para mobiliar o lugar muito além do básico para que conseguisse viver ali - e isso incluía a ausência que uma cama de fato. Os livros da faculdade e os que comprava por sebos tinham seus lugares ao chão, onde o rapaz mantinha um fácil acesso, ainda que não contribuíssem muito para a estética do lugar.

Ou talvez aquela estética bagunçada fosse exatamente o que fazia aquele pequeno lugar parecer tanto quanto o seu dono. Havia potencial ali, mas esse mesmo potencial precisava de algum esforço para ser descoberto e apreciado.

Por sorte, o bailarino não havia trazido muito consigo - conseguiriam se ajeitar, se alguma forma, ao espaço que tinham ali.

“Cansou?”, perguntou o mais velho, desviando o olhar do livro de poesias que lia - uma aquisição recente, comprada às cegas durante a volta para a casa, que estava quase lhe sendo agradável, ainda que tivesse perdido um pouco do gosto pela poesia ao meio de tantos livros técnicos que lia para o doutorado. Arthur tentava encontrar um equilíbro entre suas leituras, mas falhava e acabava por decidir arrastar Andrej para assistir algum filme, quando o mais novo não estava preso em ensaios.

“Cansei…”, começou o rapaz, notando o olhar sustentado por Arthur, com um leve tom de julgamento fingido - e alguma ternura ali presente. “Você não fez nada!”, protestou, por fim, devolvendo o olhar de Arthur. 

“Quem está se mudando para cá é você, não eu”, proferiu o museólogo, rindo, fazendo com que Andrej revirasse os outros, mas logo se afundasse nos braços de Arthur, se deixando envolver pelo aroma de café forte e perfume que parecia nunca sair de suas roupas, tentando relaxar e encontrar algum conforto nos braços do rapaz que, mesmo com os sentimentos confusos entre os dois, havia se tornado seu amigo naquela cidade estranha para os dois.

Por instinto, Arthur levou sua mão aos cabelos escuros e finos do rapaz mais novo, distribuindo carinhos cuidadosos, ainda em silêncio, um tanto pensativo. A decisão de dividirem o lugar que já era de Arthur aconteceu por um impulso dos dois, mas certamente estaria mentindo se dissesse que não havia previsto que aquilo eventualmente aconteceria. O bailarino passava a maior parte das suas noites ali, tentando escapar da rotina da academia de dança, nos últimos tempos. Haviam se aproximado muito mais desde aquela festa, sabiam conviver um com o outro muito bem. Os encontros inesperados, quando seus relógios pareciam se encontrar, resumidos a um café, um filme ou simplesmente longos momentos de olhares e conversas tinham contribuído para que estivessem ali, dando um passo cego em direção a alguma coisa que se assemelhava com um futuro, ainda que incerto.

E, no fundo, ele estava feliz. A ideia de ter uma companhia, alguém com quem pudesse contar e passar o tempo ainda lhe parecia nova, cheia de curiosidade e, também, um pouco de insegurança. Por mais que não quisesse pensar em tudo dando errado, o pensamento estava ali, em algum lugar da sua mente e Arthur estava disposto a ignorar completamente qualquer ressalva e responsabilidade consigo mesmo. Queria viver aquilo, aquele momento, o que quer que fosse acontecer depois sendo apenas uma preocupação para o seu eu futuro. 

Não demorou muito para que Andrej adormecesse em seus braços e o outro suspirasse pesadamente, sem fazer qualquer menção de se mover dali, com medo de acordar o outro rapaz. Deixou-se vencer pelo silêncio e colocou os óculos na cabeceira, desligando a luz do abajur e vendo a escuridão tomar conta do quarto, salvo pela iluminação natural vinda da janela. Ele se aconchegou ao outro rapaz, esperando que o sono chegasse até ele também.


End file.
